


Lost and Found

by cimberelly



Series: Accidental Happily (Ever After) [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out normally enough: Ryouta meets a handsome stranger in a bar and starts flirting. He is not prepared for what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/gifts).



> Because Cassie is a zombie today and cute Aomines are needed. :3 *snuggles*
> 
> Inspired by one of those AU idea things which involved meeting in a bar and someone needing some assistance. Putting in the whole scenario here will spoil this so I'll just keep it at that.

It had been a long week and Ryouta was just looking forward to a change of pace and scenery. He deserved it after all; he had photoshoots back to back and he definitely killed it each time, as always. With his last appointment done for the week, Ryouta messed up his styled hair just a bit, changed from the elegant suit he was last photographed in into something tighter and sassier and headed for his favorite watering hole.

It was already pretty late but it was easy enough for him to get in. The bouncers knew him and he also knew the owner of the establishment. He could have easily scored a more private corner so he could relax and not be bothered but if he really wanted to be left alone, he'd have gone home. He was still a bit energized from the shoot and after getting his drink, he was all pumped to step into the dancefloor and finally let loose.

But it wasn't meant to be. He got his drink, tonight he was being kind to the already swamped bartender and just ordered a margarita, and he had just taken a sip when suddenly, someone sat down heavily beside him on the loveseat he was currently occupying. On instinct, he glanced beside him and that was probably the first step towards an odd but unique and interesting night.

The first thing he saw was a pair of legs displayed well in a pair of dark jeans that were not skinnies like the ones he was wearing but fit enough that he could tell that those legs were nice and toned. Some guys liked breasts but Ryouta was more about legs and he could really pick out a good pair when he saw them. Moving his gaze up got him a very nice view of a decent enough dark button down over a more than decently built chest. Going even higher was even more of a treat because the stranger sitting beside him was just really easy on the eyes. Tanned skin, dark hair, intent stare--Ryouta could just eat him up with a spoon. He was like dark, sinful chocolate to his senses and he really felt like taking a bite. Or more.

Tall, Dark and Intense was also staring at him probably far too intensely for someone who hadn't even tried to pick him up yet.

Ryouta tilted his head a little, brushed back a bit of his blond hair behind his ear, the one with the earring, and stared right back. Kise Ryouta was not a shrinking violet.

He asked, "Can I help you with something?" as directly as the stranger looked at him.

"...Yeah..."

Ryouta had to bite his lip, trying to suppress the thrill in his belly and the shiver over his skin. That voice. “Chocolate” was definitely the perfect word for him. "I'm all ears."

Ryouta's seatmate seemed to hesitate then for a bit but Ryouta wasn't surprised when he soon ended up leaning a bit closer. "This is gonna sound weird..."

The model had to smile, "I'm sure you'll be all right."

The guy was close and those eyes were a deep blue that Ryouta could imagine himself sinking into. Right now they were wide and Ryouta could read the awe in them so clearly.

"You're really gorgeous."

Ryouta was flattered despite himself though he had heard variations of those words through the years. It never really got old, being told he looked good, especially when it was said by someone equally attractive.

"Thanks."

"Are you for real?"

And Ryouta had to chuckle. Somehow, this guy was really cute or Ryouta was just really weak to obviously besotted admirers. They were like puppies he wanted to pet and keep. He nodded to validate his new friend's question. "I'm very real."

"Okay. Good. I just wanted to check."

Then the guy poked his cheek.

Ryouta stilled. He stared. There was still a fingertip against his cheek.

"Because I am so drunk and I need your help."

Ryouta stared some more.

The stranger poked his cheek again. Those blue, blue eyes were still wide, watching that finger.

"Fuck, your cheek's all soft."

Ryouta was at a loss. "Um."

What just happened?

"What's your name?" The guy with a finger to his cheek asked.

"...Kise Ryouta." Ryouta found himself answering even when this tiny, annoying voice in his head was telling him he shouldn't have. He should have stepped away the moment the guy poked his cheek but the stranger was like a big, magnificent trainwreck and somehow, he just couldn't look away.

"Aomine Daiki." The stranger finally introduced himself and again, Ryouta knew he should have stood up then because the guy, Aomine, started touching around his groin. Bad sign, a huge, glaring bad sign. Ryouta was about to bemoan how utterly stupid he could be at the worst times when suddenly, Aomine fished out a phone from his pocket.

Thank God.

"I need a huge favor, Kise." That voice and those eyes were lethal and really, Aomine somehow resembled a poor, lost puppy in his current state. It was bad how Ryouta still kind of wanted to pet him.

Aomine held up his phone. "I need you to call Satsuki for me."

"...Who?" Was the guy making him call his girlfriend?

"Satsuki." Aomine reiterated firmly like that helped and practically pushed the phone into his hands.

Ryouta had no choice but to take it. "...Oka--!" He had to pause and freeze because oh. It was all so sudden. It was all so weird. Did he somehow pass out in exhaustion in his dressing room after his shoot? He had to be dreaming because how in the hell did he end up being snuggled into the loveseat by a really hot but drunk guy in the middle of his favorite bar?

Aomine was big. Ryouta figured they weren't that far in height but he was bigger in bulk and build. And despite the alcohol, he smelled nice and he was warm like a furnace. Ryouta would have really enjoyed this under very different circumstances. It wasn't often that he got snuggled by someone bigger than he was and he did like being held. But again, this was a bizarre situation and he probably shouldn't be enjoying it as much as he sort of already was.

He was starting to relax a bit when Aomine moved and there was that weird, confused sensation of freezing and melting at the same time when he felt Aomine nuzzle into the crook of his throat.

"Thanks, Kise," that voice murmured, soft, deep and lulling against the tender skin of his jaw, making him shiver again, "'m sorry. Please call Satsuki."

Who was he to say "no" to the guy practically pinning him down against the loveseat?

It was easy enough to find Satsuki's number in Aomine's phone and to start a call. It was more difficult to not be distracted by how close Aomine was and how he kept nuzzling at him like a loving, affectionate cat. Absently, he started to actually pet him, one hand touching lightly along Aomine's head in a soothing caress. It just seemed appropriate.

Aomine purred contentedly.

"Dai-chan!" A loud, feminine voice broke through their moment and Ryouta's attention zeroed in on what he was supposed to be doing. He had to tell Aomine's girlfriend where he was.

"Where are you?! I told you to just sit--"

"Um, hi," Ryouta managed to get in quickly, "I'm Kise Ryouta. I've got your boyfriend here with me."

"Oh thank God!" The voice sounded hugely relieved and Kise couldn't stop the soft, bemused smile that lifted one side of his lips. He stopped petting Aomine's hair. "I'm so sorry for the trouble. Where are you? I'll be there as quickly as possible to come get him."

Ryouta gave her directions and the call was over quickly enough. He moved to hand Aomine's phone back to him.

"She's coming for you."

Aomine sighed, still tucked up close against his side, "Great."

"You don't sound very relieved." Ryouta noted, turning his head a bit to look at Aomine. It was unfair how even closer like this, Aomine still looked striking. "Aren't you happy your girlfriend's coming?"

Aomine actually drew back a bit to give him a bit of a confused look. "Who?"

"Your girlfriend?" Ryouta repeated, "Satsuki?"

Aomine stared at him like he's trying to see him better or figure him out, all narrowed eyes and the beginnings of a frown.

"Satsuki isn't my girlfriend."

It was probably ridiculous how he almost let out a sigh of relief, how he suddenly felt lighter. He practically sagged back against the loveseat. "Oh."

"Yeah," Aomine said and Ryouta found himself adjusting a bit so they could be more comfortable. Aomine wrapped an arm around him and Ryouta couldn't resist leaning in closer, "'Wouldn't be doing this otherwise."

That made Ryouta smile again, feeling warmer somehow. "Aomine-kun is sweet."

Aomine just hummed at that and seemed content to just doze for a bit. Ryouta let him because he really had nowhere else he had to be and this was really comfortable despite how they were in a bar in front of everyone. Satsuki, a formidable, busty bombshell, came a few minutes later as promised but not before Ryouta managed to take back Aomine's phone and put in his number. You know, just in case Aomine still felt like a cuddle and more after he got over his hangover.

Ryouta could hardly wait.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Finders Keepers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723007) by [cimberelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly)




End file.
